Bathtub
by Erry-kun
Summary: Hari ini, pertengahan libur musim panas di mana matahari terik menyengat, Makoto mengunjungi rumahnya. Dengan keyakinan bahwa Haruka akan berada di dalam bak mandi, dengan celana renang, seperti biasanya. / "Aku mau hanya kita berdua saja." / MakoHaru


Berakhirnya liburan musim panas masih sejauh jarak jangkauan mata. Sementara daftar kegiatan yang ingin dilakukannya selama musim panas ini sudah habis terlaksana, Tachibana Makoto hanya tiduran saja sembari menatap atap kayu rumahnya sementara pintu geser di dekat sana dibiarkan terbuka lebar.

Pemandangan halaman samping rumahnya terlihat dari sana. Biarpun sudah membuka pintu dengan selebar itu, angin yang masuk—tentu saja—tidak benar-benar terasa menyegarkan. Sementara peluh menetes satu per satu melalui pelipisnya. Benar-benar panas.

Makoto melihat ke angkasa yang begitu terik dengan pandangan lembutnya. Seolah meminta pertolongan pada apapun yang bisa ia lihat di sana untuk menurunkan suhu yang ada—atau setidaknya memberinya saran seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini untuk mengusir kebosanan yang melanda dirinya.

Lalu ketika cairan bening yang turun melalui pelipisnya itu menarik seluruh perhatiannya, Makoto tiba-tiba teringat akan seseorang.

* * *

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (c) Kyoto Animation**

**Bathtub (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, semi-canon, shounen-ai/boys love.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Bathtub**

**.: MakoHaru :.**

* * *

Dengan panas matahari yang begitu menyiksa, perjalanan Makoto yang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan banyak langkah kaki itu terasa benar-benar jauh. Ketika berhenti melangkah, keringatnya terlihat semakin deras dan kulitnya sudah hampir terbakar. Tapi jika kau bertanya, sebenarnya ia baik-baik saja.

Makoto memandang rumah itu dengan senyuman hangatnya yang biasa. Ia mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah itu dan menekan bel rumahnya. Ketika itu, diarahkan pandangannya ke jendela di lantai atas rumah yang tertutup rapat.

Ia menghela napas kecil, "Tentu saja ..."

Dengan cuaca sepanas ini, seharusnya Makoto sudah menerka-nerka di mana Nanase Haruka berada sekarang.

Berlari kecil ke pintu belakang rumahnya, Makoto segera memasuki rumah itu dari jalan yang seharusnya ilegal di mata orang lain. Tapi—tentu saja—tidak demikian baginya dan bagi pemilik rumah itu sendiri.

"Benar, 'kan," Makoto tersenyum maklum ketika baru saja memasuki kamar mandi rumah itu, ia sudah menemukan setumpuk pakaian santai Haruka di dekat sana.

"Aku masuk," ujarnya seraya membuka pintu menuju ruangan berendam di sana. Lalu kepala berhias surai biru gelap itu keluar dari dalam bak. Makoto tidak terkejut sama sekali, karena semua berjalan seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Konichiwa, Haru-_chan_," Makoto memamerkan senyumnya yang begitu hangat itu seraya menjulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Haruka.

Tapi kali ini di luar dugaannya, Haruka tidak menyambut uluran tangannya. Berdiam diri sembari menatap kedua bola matanya. Seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang harus dipertimbangkan. Makoto pun dengan sabar menunggunya.

"Kau kepanasan."

Dua kata yang berpotensi membelokkan arah pembicaraan itu yang justru terdengar kemudian keluar dari mulut Haruka. Makoto menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya yang polos namun menenangkan hati.

Lalu tidak sampai tiga menit kemudian Makoto tertawa kecil, "Apa kulitku seterbakar itu?" katanya.

Haruka masih menatapnya, tapi tidak langsung menjawab. Untuk sebentar saja, pandangannya berpindah sebentar dari dua manik meneduhkan milik Makoto, menyusuri setiap inci kulitnya yang dipenuhi peluh dan sedikit berubah kecokelatan. Haruka tersentak sedikit, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Kedua pipinya memerah hanya dalam sepersekian detik, di mana Makoto tidak dapat menangkap momen langka tersebut.

"Aku sedang menunggumu," kemudian suara Haruka mengisi setelah sekian detik pergolakan batinnya sendiri. "Makoto."

Disambutnya uluran tangan Makoto yang masih senantiasa menunggu sejak tadi. Tapi sama sekali ia tidak beranjak dari bak mandi tercintanya itu. Makoto masih memasang wajah bingungnya yang lucu, ketika telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan basah Haruka.

"Kau punya acara hari ini?"

Ketika Haruka selesai mengucapkannya, Makoto mengganti ekspresinya. Ia tidak lagi membingungkan keadaan yang ada, "Tidak," ia tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. "Aku ke sini karena bingung ingin melakukan apa."

Haruka tidak merubah ekspresinya. Tapi lawan bicaranya dapat melihat kedua bola mata biru gelapnya itu berbinar-binar samar. Haruka tidak tahu apakah hal yang terjadi ini adalah termasuk kekuatan supranatural atau semacamnya—karena Makoto datang di saat yang _terlalu_ tepat.

"Temani aku," ujar Haruka pelan. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam milik Makoto sedikit diguncangkannya.

"Ke mana?"

"Di sini," Haruka mengucapkannya seolah perkataannya tidak terdengar aneh sama sekali. Lagi-lagi Makoto memasang wajah bingung, tapi kali ini tidak berlangsung lama.

Ia tersenyum hangat. Sepertinya laki-laki tinggi ini tidak pernah bosan memamerkan senyum, sebanyak apapun Haruka tidak membalas senyumannya. "Kalau kau mau berenang, aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Aku tidak sanggup dengan panasnya jalanan hari ini," aku Haruka. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk, diam-diam memerhatikan tautan tangannya dengan Makoto sesekali. "Lagi pula ..."

Kepalanya terangkat sekarang. "Aku mau hanya kita berdua saja."

Makoto itu baik hati dan pengumbar senyum, namun bukan berarti ia sesempurna itu untuk menangkap isyarat dari lawan bicaranya. "Haru ..." gumaman itu yang keluar, dengan nada menggantung.

Haruka menunggu. Menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Sementara ekspresi datar itu terpasang, detak jantungnya berderu kian kencang sehingga hampir membuat kedua tangannya gemetaran.

"Haru," Makoto kali ini melanjutkan. "Bak mandi itu sempit, kau tidak bisa berenang dengan bebas di dalamnya," katanya. "Apalagi berdua—"

"Aku tidak bilang aku sedang ingin berenang," Haruka memotong perkataannya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kesal karena gemuruh di dalam dadanya tidak berarti sama sekali ketika disadarinya Makoto ternyata masih tidak menangkap apa yang dia inginkan.

Makoto tertawa kecil sebentar. "Tapi kau memakai celana renang," katanya. Ia yakin betul, Haruka selalu memakai celana renang di dalam bak mandi, ia sudah hapal betul kebiasaan-kebiasaan aneh Haruka di luar kepala. "Meskipun tidak di kolam renang, tetap saja—"

"Makoto," suara Haruka kemudian mengintrupsi kata-katanya lagi. Makoto menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Haruka tidak langsung menjawab. Tatapan datarnya masih mengarah pada kedua mata Makoto. Sementara sadar atau tidak genggaman tangannya mengerat sebagai akibat dari luapan emosi yang sulit ia perlihatkan dari muka wajahnya.

"Aku ..." Haruka bergumam sementara Makoto sedikit tersentak. Ketika itu pipinya memerah untuk waktu yang sedikit lama sehingga Makoto dapat menangkap pemandangan itu melalui kedua matanya. Momen langka yang tidak pernah ia ketahui adanya. "Aku tidak memakai celana renang," Haruka melanjutkan kemudian, dengan wajah datarnya, dengan pipinya yang memerah tipis, dengan genggamannya yang mengerat.

Makoto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berekspresi aneh. Dan—tentu saja—wajahnya dengan cepat berubah jauh lebih memerah dari milik Haruka. Terlebih ketika kedua matanya menangkap ke bawah air dalam bak mandi. Secara tidak langsung membuktikan bahwa kali ini Haruka benar-benar tidak memakai celana renang.

Bosan dengan reaksi Makoto yang begitu lambat, Haruka menarik genggaman tanggannya sehingga kini wajah itu begitu dekat. Ia bisa merasakan napas Makoto yang memburu mengenai pipinya. "Makoto," panggilnya.

Makoto menyudahi kegiatan terkejutnya dengan kembali memasang senyum lembutnya. Senyum lembut yang entah kenapa kali ini dengan praktisnya melelehkan hati si biru gelap. "Tentu saja," gumamnya, tepat di telinga lawan bicaranya. "Haruka."

Wajahnya mendekat. Memperjelas gambaran kedua iris mata Haruka yang berkilat-kilat. Wajahnya tetap datar meskipun Makoto meyakini bahwa kedua tatapan matanya itu berkata lain. Seperti apa yang selalu dikatakan Hazuki Nagisa, _Haruka selalu tersenyum di dalam hatinya_.

Lalu, tidak menunggu apapun lagi, Makoto memulai semuanya dengan mengangkat dagu Haruka dan mencuri ciuman dalam dari bibirnya yang basah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Konichiwa _minna_ :)

Ini adalah fanfic "Free!" pertama saya. :D Sekaligus juga fanfic pertama saya setelah hiatus selama satu tahun lamanya dikarenakan berbagai alasan, hehe.

Karena itulah, tulisan saya pasti jadi aneh banget. Maafkan atas hal tersebut, hhuhhhu TT-TT dan lagi, maafkan atas kenistaan ide fanfic ini ... ini adalah hasil kenistaan otak saya selama menonton anime free=_=

Hehhee sekian saja curhat geje dari saya heheh, mohon kritik dan sarannya? :D

Masukan saja ke kotak review yaaa xD

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ XD**


End file.
